Yamijima Island
Yamijima Island (夜見島 Yamijima?) was a remote island that was located off the coast of Japan. The island is filled with unsociable and unique customs, and went through huge changes along with the trends of the generation. All that remains in this area, with its horrible history, is the silent passage of time, and the remnants of the mystery of 29 years ago. It serves as the main setting for Forbidden Siren 2. History The real Yamijima Yamijima was a place that has felt the influence of a supernatural being called Annaki (and the things created from its bones), and as such has been feared since ancient times as "the island of darkness", "island of the underworld" and "the taboo island". This is due to the fact that Mt. Shinari in the center of the island and the Mekkoju, which exists in the World of Nothingness, was once overlapped in their dimensions, leading the Islanders to develop unique traditions and legends involving "impurity", and several strange incidents such as the mass disappearances and undersea cable cutting off 29 years ago occur on Yamijima because of the special location in which it is positioned. The Ohta family is in charge of the fishing industry on Yamijima. The chief owns the boats, nets and other equipment, lending them out to the fishermen in his employ. The Yamijima Island Reality Is a reality/dimension created by Mother in 1975 at midnight when Kanae, a Mother Avatar, was unable to complete her mission when a red tsunami engulfed the Island. The entire population of Yamijima were whisked into this world, except for Shu Mikami and Kanae, who escaped by boat. To the people in the real world, the island was deserted. A loose underwater cable was used to explain the power outage the island suffered from in this event, but an explanation of the disappearance of the people themselves was left unanswered. The creation of this dimension meant that the real Yamijima island was folded in time, allowing people from different time periods to co-exist on the island. The ultimate purpose of this reality is to ensure that Mother uses it as a means to escape into the real world through Spider's Thread. This reality is depicted as the same as the real Yamijima, including buildings, items and areas. When the red tsunami struck the real Yamijima, everyone on the island believed it was the real island, although Yuri Kishida reveals that this world is unstable. Even though its properties are the same as its real counterpart, time can allow something as small as a glass ornament to reappear whole after shattering into pieces. Ultimately, this reality was unstable due to the time-fold, which meant that sooner or later, this reality would revert to what it once was - nothing. As Spider's Thread collapses, Mother sends herself, Mamoru and Ikuko into her world, a red rocky dimension with red water as a sky. Eventually, after her defeat at their hands, a red tsunami appears and plunges the survivors into different worlds: Mamoru Itsuki, Ikuko Kifune, Soji Abe and Tsukasa are sent to a world where Mother and her avatars never existed, whilst Yorito Nagai ends up in a world where humans are old myths and Yamibito walk among like humans. Other information 'Chronology' *1890 - Yamijima Fort construction completed *1960 - Investigation team enters Yamijima *1961 - Gold Mining begins on Yamijima; pylon constructed *1963 - Apartment complex constructed *1965 - Amusement park constructed *1967 - Development reaches a peak. Record population on Yamijima *1970 - Ore gradually dries up; Yamijima Harbor closed. other issues besides...?'' '' *1973 - Yamijima gold mine closes *1975 - Ryuhei Mikami moves to the island with Shu *1975 July 31, - Closed Yamijima School Burns to the Ground *1976 - Undersea cable cut; Yamijima islanders vanish; (Hanuda Village landslide)'' Island closed to visitors over safety concerns.'' *1986 - Ferry runs aground, Fishermen report seeing what appears to be a young woman on the island. *2003 - (Hanuda Village landslide) *2005 - Yamijima turns into Other World Known Inhabitants Trivia *The discussion of the name "Yamijima" in the archive item 66 is actually a parsing of the kanji readings used. The official kanji are "night (ya) 夜 / see (mi) 見 / island (jima) 島", which is not particularly bizarre. The same pronunciation can be achieved using the kanji for the words above: "evil (yami) 闇 / island (jima) 島", for example.) *Both Hanuda and Yamijima had a past related to minery, while Hanuda had Tin mines, Yamijima had gold mines. *Both Hanuda and Yamijima have a special dish; Hanuda has the Hanuda noodles, while Yamijima has the Yami Nabe. Category:Locations